Like Moth To Flame, I Can't Keep My Eyes Off You
by You've been hit by
Summary: Best friends Roxas and Riku are living the lives of the authors during their summer before their first year in Uni. They then meet Axel and Sora, and summer just got a whole lot more interesting. AKUROKU, RIKUSORA More info in profile


_Hello peoples Bubbleheadz here, writing the first AN! So here's chappie one of our co-written fic. As you all know, Suzuki-san is writing in Roxas' POV, and me in Riku's. If you find that Riku's a total pervert, don't worry. I intended it to be that way cuz that's how I am. XD_

_And for all you non-Canadian hommies, and Ice-Capp is an abbreviation for Iced-Cappuccino that you can get at Tim Hortons. It's like this slushy and cold version of a cappuccino._

_Also, the titles were courtesy of the wonderful Kira Sakura. Thank you so much for helping us in finding a title!_

_Anyways, PLEASE R&R! WE WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK_

_DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts and any other anime/games/movies mentioned in this fanfic belong to their rightful owners. _

* * *

**Like A Moth To A Flame, I Can't Keep My Eyes Off You  
OR  
Why Otakus Don't Have Leagues**

Chapter 1

ROXAS POV

You know what? Riku was right. About prom, I mean. Because it sucked. The most interesting thing to happen was probably when Saix started going crazy over the sparkles on Olette'sdress, and then knocked the punch over onto his tux. Which was a rented tux, mind you. Ha, that was pretty damn funny, actually. And Xigbar started going trigger-happy with his dad's digital camera, which got pretty annoying after the fifth close-up of your nose.

So yeah, Riku was right. Although I still wouldn't have gone to that anime convention seven hours away with him, instead of going to prom. I swear, he saves up all year just to buy mangas and pins (I've come to fear pins due to his splurges) and anime wall scrolls and anime t-shirts and anime hats and – inhale – anime DVDs and anime figurines and anime prints and anime keychains. The world, especially good Christians, better watch out when he turns 18, because then the power of 18+ yaoi will be in his hands, God help us.

I mean, sure, yaoi's awesome, and so is most anime, but not to the extent Riku thinks it is, I believe. We're still both fangirls at heart though, I'll admit. Anyhow, might as well start off with introductions. Riku's my best friend, gray (silver, he claims) hair – always tied up – , aqua eyes, biggest pervert on the face of the earth, and that pretty much sums it up. Oh, and he's secretly an amazing singer, and draws really well too. Don't tell people though, because he says that it makes him seem even gayer than he already is. I'm Roxas, blond, blue eyes. I like my red hi-tops, and tight jeans. And ninjas, and alcohol, but not always together. We're also both gay. But not for each other.

Moving on to now, I'm heading over to said best friend's house for a Pirates marathon. We've been planning it since before exam-time, and now that school's over and done with, until we start university in the fall, it's finally going to happen! I have this thing where if we have theme-parties, we have to go all the way, which means dressing up as well. But Riku never wants to, so I just brought my pirate hat for today. The eye patch would be annoying during the movies, anyway. We're gonna watch all three Pirates of the Caribbean movies, then probably go all fangirl (or fanboy, which would make more sense anatomically) over Johnny Depp. Riku and I both agree, he's a hottie, for sure.

So, I knock and open the door to his house, almost hitting him in the face. Haha, take that, Riku.

"Fuc- Hey, Roxas."

I snicker. "Hey. Family's home?"

"Nah," he replied, "Mom's in Vancouver on a business trip, remember? Kadaj is upstairs, but I told him to keep quiet or else I wouldn't play Brawl with him later." He attempted an evil laugh because of his superiority over his little brother, but failed miserably. I rolled my eyes, because only Xiggy can do those convincingly.

"Cool. I'm getting a drink, go set up the first movie." Riku nodded and started down the stairs to his basement to set up his (kick-ass) home theatre system. And I proceeded to raid his fridge. Yeah, I make myself at home.

As I was slowly going down the stairs, with my arms full of chips and drinks and other pirate-y grub, my phone started ringing in my pocket.

"Fuck, Riku, can you answer my phone?" I yelled at the boy, who was currently getting the DVD out of its box.

After making a scene crawling over to where I stood (he's such a drama queen), he reached into my pocket, pulled out my phone, put on a face he thinks is good for getting laid, and said into the receiver: "Hey, sexy. What can I do you for?"

I vaguely heard a clear voice reply "Roxas? Is that you?" I recognized Sora, who worked with me at the Radiant Garden Pool.

Riku had sort of just frozen at the sound of Sora's voice, and wordlessly handed me my phone. Well, he's a weird one, but I wondered why he didn't keep his little scene going. Although I can't see anyone intentionally wanting to make a fool of themselves in front of a stranger, but anyways.

"Hey Sora, sorry, that was my friend being a dumbass. What's up?"

"Oh, okay." He sounded a little relieved to hear me. Way to scare my coworkers, Riku. "Right, Roxas, I've got a really big, huge, enormous, _ginorm_"–"Get on with it, Sora."–"Okay, could you please take my shift? Please? It's just guarding, real easy. It's because Kairi's forcing me to go shopping with her for those new clothes that _Oblivion_'s got out, whatever that is."

He started rambling on about Kairi's obsession with the latest trends, and I glanced at Riku. He still looked a little dazed, but at least he had resumed setting up the movie. Wait…

"Sora, when would it be?"

"Um, right now. Like, in thirty minutes about. I'll probably be running out when you get there. So does that mean you can do it?"

Damn it! What about our marathon? I couldn't say no to Sora though, because he had this way of making you feel guilty, like where you wanted to fix all the wrongs in the world just to make him happy again. I sighed, and answered, "Alright Sora, but you owe me. Big time."

"Yay!" I could just picture him dancing around in the guard office, probably smacking a chair or a person, or both. "Thanks so much, Roxas! Don't worry, I'll buy you an ice-capp later!" Curse him, knowing my weakness.

"Alright, see ya." I sighed again as I closed my phone, and turned around to tell Riku that we were going to have to postpone our marathon.

"Er, Riku, I have to go to work."

"What? Why?" He looked confused.

"Sora – that guy you were traumatising – needs a replacement, in half an hour." I replied, ignoring his huff at the "traumatising" part.

He looked disappointed too, but not enough to make me feel really bad. "Alright then."

"Um, can you give me a ride? Please?" I smiled nervously, because he was glaring at me now. Great.

He growled and marched towards the stairs. Grabbing a bowl of chips for the ride, I followed him into his garage and waited for him to unlock the doors on his car. Well, his mom's car, but you know what I mean. We could drive straight there, since I already had a bathing suit in my locker at the pool. I decided that now would be a bad time to ask him about his weird reaction to hearing Sora on the phone, so leaned forward to turn on the radio. The bastard slapped my hand away and growled at me. I held down his gaze for a while, but then remembered that he was driving and should be watching the road. So I broke away from the stare-down, pouted, and resolved myself to stare out the window for the whole trip.

RIKU POV

Ok, so I'll admit that I was a tad pissed that we couldn't have our Pirates marathon. I mean, things always got in the way and it always got postponed. And out of all the live-action Disney movies, PotC's my ultimate favourite trilogy! And, hello? Johnny Depp as a sexy bad-ass pirate, what more could you ask for?

Who's the little son of a bitch who apparently _had_ to go shopping with his girlfriend? I'll have his head, I tell you!

Sigh…

Well, can't cry over spilt milk, right?

So here we are. I'm giving a ride to buddy-boy here so he can ditch me for work. No matter. I'll relieve my stress after a few rounds of Brawl with Kadaj… even if he always whoops my ass.

The ride was mostly quiet. Roxas sensed I was not happy so he just stared out the window most of the time. He tried to turn on the radio, but I denied him that privilege by slapping his hand away, so I think he got the message. I then proceeded to plug in my iPod and play some of my music.

"So… who's this kid who asked you to take his shift on such short notice?" I asked Roxas. I figured I'd start up a conversation before the awkward silence suffocated us both.

"Oh, Sora? He's just someone I work with at the pool," Roxas paused. "We got jobs there relatively at the same time, so we were trained together."

"Is he hot?" I asked, grinning. Roxas rolled his eyes at my question, not phased by it at all. He probably knew I was gonna ask sooner or later.

"You be the judge," he answered nonchalantly as he pointed to the pool entrance.

I could only make out a small form of a boy. As we got closer, I got a better view of the boy in question. I then came to a full stop in front of the pool's entrance.

The boy Roxas had pointed out had spiky chocolate-brown hair flying in every direction. He was wearing a loose red polo shirt, with a crown pendant hanging from his neck, black jeans, and colourful Converse to finish the outfit. He seemed relieved when Roxas stepped out of my car, and ready to dash off.

You know when you stare at someone, and you can't help it? And you sorta do it absent-mindedly?

Yeah. I do it often. But this felt different.

"Thanks for the ride, Riku," Roxas said, already out of the car and ready to close the passenger door.

"Uh huh," I answered mindlessly, without even looking at him. I could see in my periph that he was looking at me with a big question mark plastered on his face. Then he noticed. Yes, OK, so I was staring at the brown-haired wonder, slightly open-mouthed. Big whoop, got a problem?

"I guess that's the verdict then," the blond replied with a smirk drawn on his face.

"Uh huh – wait, what?" I snapped out of my daze temporarily to turn to Roxas who just shut the car door. I then reverted my gaze to the reason Roxas and I weren't drooling over the sexiness that is Jack Sparrow right now. The brunet mouthed something – inaudible from inside the car – to Roxas, and waved to the blond as he started to walk away.

Damn. Was he hot, or was he _hot_? Holy fuck, I'm gonna need to flush down all these hormones once I get home. Even his casual walk was sexy!

Oh crap, he noticed me. He noticed my staring. Oh God, what do I do, what do I do?

Damnit, I sound like a fucking little girl! I'm a _man_, for Christ's sake! Keep it together!

I tried to do one of those slick "I wasn't staring at all" moves and turned away. I moved my hand to my mouth to fake a cough and stretched back a bit, my eyes half-closed.

I opened one in mid-stretch and found bright blue, sapphire almost, eyes staring back at me. I jumped in my seat a bit, and regained a sitting position.

He then gave me a shy smile, and waved before jetting.

I followed him with my eyes before he disappeared around the corner. Shaking myself out of my bewildered state, I turned the key to the ignition and grabbed the steering wheel. I pressed my foot on the gas pedal and drove out of the parking lot, merging into the traffic of the nearing intersection.

"Sora, was it?" I mumbled to myself. Pretty name, cute face, nice ass.

And way outta my league. I don't think I even have a league. Yeah, otakus like me definitely don't have leagues.

I sighed. Didn't hurt to dream, right? I mean, it's not like he's the first hot, out-of-my-league guy I've ever daydreamed about. It almost felt like it was the cue for an anime sweat drop to slowly fall down the side of my face.

I was lost in my thoughts – my dirty thoughts, if you will – when I noticed the blazing colour of the red traffic light just meters away. I slammed on the breaks and heard the symphony of several drivers honking at me. Yes, yes, I'm aware that I almost drove into oncoming traffic! Thanks for honking your fucking horns!

I heaved another sigh. Almost home, no need to get frustrated. And just think: Brawl is waiting for me at home to relieve all of my stress.

Hooray for senseless fighting games.

* * *

_Ending note: Hurray! First chapter is finito! We're gonna have fun with this, and hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it too. So yeah, like bubbleheadz said, please write us some reviews and stuff! __Hasta la vista.._


End file.
